


Study Break

by SparklingPopsicles



Series: MakoHaru at it again! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPopsicles/pseuds/SparklingPopsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has had a rough day. Haru lends him a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "public handjob???"

Haru watches as Makoto once again leans over the table, causing the book in his hands to tip forward. His eyelids begin to droop but instantly whip open again. He twitches, making a strange snorting sound then quickly pushes his glasses higher on his nose, like Rei always does, as if it will help keep him awake. Makoto looks at Haru once he’s collected himself, bashfully grinning. “That wasn’t pretty to see, I’m sure.”

Haru tenderly smiles. His boyfriend is putting on a brave face, but he knows how exhausted Makoto must feel. Not only did he have an early morning shift at the coffee shop, but he’s also had to attend three lectures today. Now, he’s attempting to study for a sports medicine exam. “We can go home,” Haru offers.

Makoto yawns, shaking his head. He takes off his glasses to buffs his eyes. “Not yet. I need to get this chapter finished, but you should go. No point in you being miserable. I can text you when I’m on the train.” Makoto smiles sweetly at him, but it’s as if the day has sucked all the life out of him. Makoto is one of the liveliest people Haru knows. He loves how Makoto’s green eyes light up when he is excited; he loves the way Makoto’s genuine smiles paint themselves across his perfect mouth when he’s happy, and he _really_ loves the deep, hearty laughter that erupts from him when he’s charmed by something. Yes, his boyfriend is at his best when he’s cheerful, but there is no trace of delight on his washed-out, sullen face now.

Haru can’t help but to frown – not at Makoto, but at the situation. He doesn’t want to leave him in the library alone in this state. He also doesn’t want to go back to their apartment by himself. Between swim practice and work and university, it seems like they never have dinner together anymore. Haru knew this would happen sooner or later, their schedules dividing them, but if he can help it, he’ll always chose to stay with Makoto for as long as possible. “No, I’ll stay,” Haru concludes.

Makoto shakes his head. “Haru-”

“- it’s fine. We’ll go home together. I want to.” Haru places a hand on Makoto’s arm, letting the gesture speak for him.

Makoto stares at him, exhaling. His eyes survey Haru as if he’s got some sort of radar that will detect his true feelings. Haru allows Makoto to search him; he has nothing to hide. “Just this chapter,” Makoto assures after a few moments, briefly touching Haru’s hand before going back to reading. Haru starts flipping through the pages of his own textbook but knows he’s not going to get anything accomplished right now.

They’re secluded at their usual table near the back of the library by the windows and return-to-shelf carts. Not as much light hits this section of the room to begin with, so the already dim space is even more muted by the night’s sky behind them. Haru peers around at the other late-night scholars who are scattered about. Some are intensely engrossed in their studies while others appear just as sleepy and out of it as Makoto. Haru is sure he could probably grill mackerel on their table without disturbing anyone.

He looks back at Makoto who is once again dozing off every few seconds and has a terrible crease in his forehead. Haru bites his lip, wishing he could do something for him. Wishes there was a way to cheer him up. Tachibana Makoto is far too cute to ever _not_ be happy, especially when he’s in his glasses and flannel shirt that always makes Haru forget vocabulary. _Fucking hell_. Makoto – ashen and snoring – is still the sexiest thing Haru has ever seen in his life. He _still_ can’t believe sometimes that he’s the one who walks hand-in-hand with him around campus and gets to see Makoto naked whenever he wants.

Before Haru even realizes what he’s doing, he places a hand on Makoto’s thigh. Makoto jumps slightly, turning to him. He opens his mouth, looking curious, but Haru merely shakes his head, nodding forward, letting the gesture tell Makoto to keep reading. Haru can tell Makoto wants to question him, but the backstroke swimmer is obviously too tired to think about multiple things at once. Instead, he just obeys Haru’s silent order and carries on studying.

Haru must unconsciously decide to go for _whatever_ he’s doing because he moves his chair as closely to Makoto’s as possible and gives his thigh a firm squeeze. Makoto jerks again, gazing at the pages of his book with still eyes as if to say, _‘Haru, what are you doing?’_ Haru shrugs in response, rubbing Makoto’s knee and giving him a small smile. He repeatedly traces swirls over Makoto’s knee and lower thigh, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. Makoto continues flipping through pages and keeps his grip steady.

Haru is impressed by Makoto’s professionalism. It usually never takes much to set the gentle giant off, so Haru reaches higher on Makoto’s leg, kneading his fingertips into the tight muscle. He notices that the tips of Makoto’s ears are already turning pink, and Makoto gives the tiniest of a moan but covers it up with a turn of a page. _Yes, now he’s getting somewhere_. Haru runs his nails up and down Makoto’s lower thigh, feeling the heat of him all over his hand. Haru feels somewhat hot himself. He’s so easily turned on by Makoto, but he’s trying his best not to show it right now.

Haru rubs and squeezes Makoto’s thigh for a few minutes before moving his hand even higher. He begins to massage Makoto’s inner thigh and over across to his hip. Makoto’s breathing hitches, and he looks to be completely awake now as he tries to focus solely on his textbook. Haru keeps carefully watching him as he slides his palm across Makoto’s inner thigh to his hip again, slower this time, as if daring Makoto to make a decision.

Makoto finally looks up from his studies and scans the library before peeking down at Haru’s hand. “H-Haru,” he whispers. He rolls his shoulders and scoots his chair back just a little. Haru takes the cue, moving his hand up and over Makoto’s crotch. He can’t help but to smile at the results of his quick seduction. Makoto is warm and wonderfully hard. Haru gives the bulge a squeeze, his mouth watering at the feeling.

_Fuck_. He really wants to go home and please this beautiful muscle in all the correct ways, but he also kind of wants to stay now as well. Whatever Haru has gotten them into is something they’ve never done before, and he can’t fight off the delicious curiosity he feels at seeing how this will all end. Makoto is biting his lip and sitting very still. He _must_ feel the same way.

Haru gently palms him, and Makoto lets out another sharp breath. Haru checks around the room. No one is paying attention to them, so he decides to use all of his bravery. He carefully unbuttons Makoto’s jeans with one hand and pulls down the zipper. Makoto clears his throat and turns a page of his book to mask the sound. Haru’s heartbeat quickens as he promptly snakes his hand in and connects to Makoto’s solid, thick cock underneath his boxers. Makoto stagger-breathes, his eyes fluttering briefly, but he keeps his focus on his book. ‘ _Haru’_ , he mouths.

Haru has been best friends with Makoto long enough to know that he’s anxious, but he’s also been his boyfriend along enough to know that Makoto isn’t going to tell him to stop – not now. Makoto is damn near a saint in the eyes of everyone who knows him, but Haru is extremely intimate with his _other_ side. The part of Makoto that’s needy, always gives in, and goes brain dead when sex is involved. When Haru’s hands or mouth or cock gets anywhere near him. Haru is well aware of the power he has over Makoto, and he treasures such a gift. Always does his absolute best to use it to make Makoto feel as though he’s flying through water.

Haru kindly trails his fingertips over Makoto’s cock, touching the head and massaging it with his thumb. Makoto closes his eyes, letting out the faintest whimper. Haru continues to rub it until precum slicks his finger. He moans silently, and not being able to take it anymore, grasps Makoto’s cock and pulls it completely out of his jeans. Makoto drops his book, opening his eyes, and gawks at Haru. He has an expression of almost disbelief. Haru raises an eyebrow in question and stops.

Makoto's entire face and neck is flushed with color, and his chest rises and falls roughly underneath his shirt. Haru thinks he might’ve taken things too far and begins to pull away, but Makoto shakes his head. “D-don’t stop.”

Haru has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. He can’t believe how perfect Makoto is and how much more intense all of this just became. “I won’t,” he whispers back. Makoto blinks slowly then turns back to his book, letting it stay on the table and placing his hands flat on the edges of the pages, as if it will keep him steady.

Haru begins stroking Makoto, slowly and firmly, and carefully watches how Makoto responds. It’s obvious how hard he’s trying to keep control of himself. His legs tremble under the table, and his hands quaver on top of his book. There’s even sweat dripping down the side of his face. Haru wants to feel this wavering body underneath his own, and he desperately wants to lick every trace of sweat that has accumulated on Makoto’s skin. Even though Haru is the one giving pleasure, Makoto has still found a way to completely command his body. Makoto has to know that he has a power, too, and it’s one he uses without even having to try.

Haru moves his hand in swivels, gripping and caressing Makoto’s entire length. It’s difficult to do with one hand. Makoto is heavy and big, and his cock keeps grazing the side of the table. This doesn’t seem to bother Makoto though, as he lets his lips part and he quietly gasps.

Haru takes another look around the room; they’re still okay, which he’s thankful for. He’s unbelievably aroused, his own erection wet and pulsating for attention, but it’s not so much because he’s touching his boyfriend in a public place. He’s hot and unstable purely from watching Makoto feel good. There’s just something special and incredibly enticing about seeing Makoto react to sexual pleasure, and Haru wants to give him more - push him further. Haru _needs_ to push Makoto like Makoto is always pushing him.

Everyday Makoto makes Haru feel so charged and ready, but Haru has had to keep it together because they’ve both been so busy with their uni lives. Haru is only realizing now, at this very moment, how stifled and pint up he’s been – how they both must feel – so there’s no way this can stop right now. The two of them _really_ need this small moment together.

Haru moves his hand down to Makoto’s balls; Makoto immediately opens his legs wider. He rubs them with his palm and studies Makoto’s expression. Haru has never jerked him off this way before, and he doesn’t know if this is even comfortable. There must be room for improvement since Makoto frowns vaguely. He looks around the room then places his hand on top of Haru’s.

This time Haru jumps. Makoto’s hand is sweaty and shaky, and the touch sends a pleasurable vibration throughout Haru. Makoto shifts his hand so that he’s cupping them more, and he rotates Haru’s hand in a gentler motion. Haru feels sweat on his back, and his cock begins to ache. Makoto looks at him. His eyes are hazy, and the blush on his cheeks is so severe that it looks like the skin has been slapped. _‘Like this’_ , Makoto says with his eyes before leaving Haru’s gaze once more.

Haru continues, mimicking Makoto's movements. Makoto gives a small groan. The skin is crinkly yet amazingly soft at the same time. Haru exhales and squeezes them, causing Makoto to dig his shoes into the floor and thrust into his touch. Haru smirks and goes back to his cock. Makoto moans softly and licks his lips over and over again. Haru decides to pump harder, moving higher to the head of his cock. Makoto begins breathing heavily, swallowing hard and fast. Haru is on fire, and there’s a buzzing in his head. He swears he can feel everything Makoto can; this is just as erotic and pleasing for him. In fact, Haru is _blown apart_ by what they’re doing, even if it’s only a handjob. Watching Makoto lose control is always precious, no matter what. The man is just so pure and beautifully sexy while going through the stages of an orgasm.

Haru gives it to Makoto as thoroughly as he can in this position. He also tries to keep the noise of his movements and the _squish_ of Makoto’s precum sliding underneath his fingers to a minimum, but the sounds honestly go _so_ perfectly with Makoto’s faint whimpers and moans. Haru doesn’t even bother looking around anymore. He refuses to miss a second of Makoto.

The textbook now forgotten, Makoto rubs his hands on the table. He doesn’t look at him, but Haru doesn’t blame him. Everything becomes intense when they’re intimate, and making eye contact is often enough to push each other over the edge. Haru cups Makoto’s head again, massaging it with two fingers. Makoto’s hips jerk forward, and Haru’s mouth burns to touch him. To kiss him, lick him, suck him off, and take all his daily anguish away.

The need becomes too great, so Haru leans forward to Makoto’s ear. The instant his breath touches his neck, Makoto shivers. “I love how big you are, Makoto. Have I ever told you that?”

Makoto faintly squeaks. He quickly fumbles with his book, raising it to his face. “H-Haru.” His voice is weak, broken, and it sounds so fucking good.

“Have I?” Haru asks again, rubbing his finger over Makoto’s slit.

Makoto nods frantically, jerking his hips once more. “A-all the time.”

Haru moans. “That’s because I mean it. I love the way you stretch me open. How you fill me completely.”

“Haru, _please_.”

“I always feel so full. So full of beautiful Makoto.” Haru begins to lose himself as he strokes Makoto faster - more and more wetness drips over his hand. “You’re so wet right now, and it’s making me hungry. I wish I could taste you.”

“Haru…”

“I want this cock in my mouth. I want to suck it for days.” Haru moans again, letting his tongue graze Makoto’s earlobe. “I wish I could fuck you while I do this. Slide my cock in you as I slide my hand _on_ you. It would feel so good. You’re so tight and warm and perfectly made for me.”

Makoto leans his face into Haru’s lips, like a kiss. “Everything I have is for you, Haru-chan,” he whispers. Haru closes his eyes for a moment, allowing the words to fill him up completely. He loves Makoto more than water, but he can’t let the extraordinary feeling overwhelm him right now.

Makoto continues to softly moan. He rocks his hips and lets his mouth hang open. It’s still not enough for Haru. "You like this?" he teases. Makoto doesn’t answer; Haru quickly starts shifting his hand exclusively over the top half of his cock. "Makoto, answer me."

Makoto shudders at the command. He slowly turns to him. His pupils are gigantic, his glasses have slipped down his nose, and there’s drool on his chin. He looks wildly unfocused, almost ready to burst, and it’s completely stunning. "Yes, Haruka,” Makoto breathes. “I really like this.”

Haru almost drops Makoto’s cock. He _has_ to know that he’s doing this on purpose – being perfect and driving him crazy. Haru swallows hard, mentally telling himself to keep it together and not just jump on Makoto this very second. "G-good. I'm glad you do. Do you want to know why?"

"Yes," Makoto hisses as Haru uses all his muscle against him. They’re not as quiet as they should be, but they seemed to stop caring about that a long time ago. Haru isn’t sure anymore how long they’ve been at this, but that doesn’t matter either.

Haru moves his mouth to Makoto’s ear again, kissing it. "Well, I'm glad you like it because…I'm going to pull my hand away right now and bend you over this table." Makoto bites his lip, scraping his nails on the table. "I'm going to fuck you, Makoto. I'm going to be so far inside you that you'll forget your name."

"F- _fuck_ , Haru, I want that, too," Makoto whimpers, rocking his hips against Haru’s hand.

Fire flares in Haru’s eyes. Makoto only ever swears when he’s too far-gone. When pleasure has reduced him to something primal. "A-and I’ll give it to you, Makoto,” Haru continues in as stable of a voice as he can muster. “And everyone in here will see exactly what I can do to you. How good I can make you feel. How much your body belongs to me.”

"Damnit, Haru!" Makoto whispers, reaching out and gripping his knee with his free hand.

Haru suppresses a loud moan. "I won't stop, Makoto, and it will be beautiful. Everyone will want you once they hear how pretty you sound. Once they see your body naked, sweaty, and flushed. But they can’t have you. Only I can. Your cum only drips from my mouth.”

“O-oh, _fuck_. Please, Haru. Please, _please_.”

“I will fuck you as slowly or as fast as you want me to. Do you want it soft…or hard? Tell me what you want."

Makoto’s composure crumbles right before Haru’s eyes. The book he’s using to shield their faces might as well be on the floor with how badly he’s shaking, and his other hand is gripping Haru’s leg so tightly that Haru can feel his nails through the denim. "H-hard and… _fast_ ,” Makoto finally chokes out. “Fuck me really hard and really fast, Haru.”

Haru licked his ear again. He takes Makoto’s hand, placing it right on his throbbing erection. He’s so tender and needy that even a touch like this makes him wet. " _This_ will take you, Makoto,” Haru assures him. “I'll fuck you with this, and I'll make you cum screaming my name. Is that what you want? Do you want me to make you cum screaming my name?" Haru tries to make his voice as seductive and deep as possible, but his body is dowsed. He doesn’t know how much longer he will last either.

Makoto groans, cupping Haru and giving his cock a squeeze. Haru whimpers against his will. "Mmm, Makoto, yes. I'll scream your name, too, if you want. Do you want me to? Do you prefer me to cry out Makoto or Mako-chan?"

Haru finds a perfect rhythm of whispering tease and jerking Makoto off. He doesn’t know what comes over him. He just wants Makoto to feel good. He wants him to know that he will do anything for him, and that his greatest joy is making him happy. Makoto's hips continue to move; his fingers twitch on Haru’s cock, and he chews on his lips with a brutal force. A vein in Makoto’s cock pulsates against Haru’s thumb, causing him to grin in satisfaction. Makoto is so close, and to his surprise, Makoto turns to him. His face is scarlet, his mouth is wet, and his eyelids are so droopy it looks like he might pass out.

Haru feels positively wrecked himself and he’s dizzy, but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t move his gaze from Makoto’s either. They communicate without words. Haru knows what Makoto is going through, and he’s telling Haru right now how good this feels and how he can’t hold it in anymore. Haru tells Makoto right back that he won’t stop until he cums. Right here.

Makoto suddenly opens his mouth and closes his eyes. "Oh, ow, ah, oh, Haru," he pants very quietly. “Haru. Haru. Haru _ka_ …” He gives a feeble choked cry and tenses his whole body. A second later, Haru feels warm liquid spill over his hand, and Makoto drops the book and gently slams his fist on the table. He jolts and shakes, letting his elbows support him on the table. Makoto rolls his hips, dropping his head and breathing Haru’s name through his orgasm. Haru stares at him in astonishment and delight, keeping his hand steady as he milks his boyfriend. Makoto continues to jerk while his legs shake and his stomach flinches.

Haru, at last, slows his movement and squeezes Makoto’s cock as it begins to soften. He came hard, and Haru’s hand is covered in him. He looks down as he lets Makoto go, seeing his coated hand, Makoto’s messy cock, and the cum that spurted its way onto the edge of the table. It’s strange, but Haru feels a sudden urge to take a picture of this achievement.

Once it seems Makoto can finally function without shuddering, he takes several deep breaths and reaches inside his school bag. Haru is licking and sucking his fingers clean when Makoto pulls out napkins from his earlier bento and reaches down to scrub himself. Haru instantly takes his hand, shaking his head.

“Not yet,” Haru says. He takes a pen and drops it to the floor. As he bends down to get it, he hurriedly makes a detour and takes several licks at Makoto’s cock. Makoto squeals in surprise and pulls on Haru’s hair to lift him from the area. Makoto’s expression is caught between shock and fear, but Haru simply licks his lips slyly. “That’s all I wanted,” he says.

Makoto’s face relaxes, and he actually laughs a little. “You’re too much for me, Haru-chan.” Haru sits back in his chair and watches as Makoto cleans himself, and the table, as discreetly as possible then places himself back into his jeans. Haru takes his first scan in days it seems around the library. Everything appears to be the same, although there is one girl a few rows ahead that is staring at them. Haru can’t tell, being so far away, but it doesn’t look as if the girl is blinking. Haru gives her the smallest of waves and a smile, making her instantly avert her eyes and start typing fiercely on her laptop.

“I’m ready to go now, Haru,” Makoto declares when he’s back in order.

Haru looks at him, debating for two whole seconds if he should say anything. But there’s no need to mortify Makoto, and whatever the girl saw Haru hopes she enjoyed. “Really?” he asks instead. “Want to continue this at home?”

Makoto nods. Haru can tell he’s satisfied, but the amazing thing about Tachibana Makoto is that he’s _always_ in the mood for more. “Mako-chan,” he answers.

Haru raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Makoto looks ahead then back at Haru. He smiles – a genuine smile – and swipes the sweat off his forehead. “That’s what I want you to scream when you cum. Mako-chan.”

Haru grins, feeling his still wet and ready cock twitch. "Whatever makes you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> No smut writer is complete without the obligatory "public handjob" lol. Please slay me...these boys make me write longer than I need to... Not that I'm really complaining...  
> Follow and chat and suggest on Twitter @MakoMacarena


End file.
